Unexpectedly Irresistible
by VampireSinX
Summary: Kagome goes home,hoping to relax when she found out her family was leaving. Sorry Kagome not in my story. Inuyasha pays a visit and all this crazy junk happens. Explosions, cocktaildresses, bedroom mishaps, evil waffles and much more... have fun!
1. Chapter 1: Utterly Confused

Unexpectedly Irresistible

_**Summery: **__ok Kagome went home and was hoping to relax when she found out her family was leaving. __**Sorry Kagome not in my story**__. Inuyasha pays a visit and all this __**crazy shit**__ happens. Inuyasha has trouble understanding a __**strange feeling**__ he's been having. Will he come to understanding and submitting to the strange new feeling? Or will he __**retreat with his tail between his legs**__? Either way it should be entertaining. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha no matter how hard I try…. Xx tear **_

**_Oh and the title will make sense later on…_**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 1: Utterly Confused

It was a hot summer day in the Feudal Era. The birds were chirping and singing. Up the hill came a quite content Kagome. She sighed as she dragged her heavy backpack up the hill.In her head, she was thinking _uhhh… its gonna be good to get away from everything!_ When she reached the top, she looked back at the village and shook her head slightly. Kagome jumped into the Bone-Eaters well and a shimmering blue light radiated from it afterwards. On the other side, Kagome lugged herself up and crossed the courtyard to her house. She opened the door , kicked off her shoes, and walked toward the kitchen.

"Hey Mom! I'm home!" There was no answer.

"Anyone home!" she yelled again and was answered by her mother's distant voice.

"Hello honey. Welcome back." Kagome put her yellow backpack in the living room. She was heading to the stairs when she heard the sound of shuffling feel come down the stairs. It was her mother carrying three black suitcases. The teenager stood and watched her mother struggle with the luggage.

"Are we going somewhere?" she questioned almost jokingly as she leaned against the wall. The older woman looked up, realizing her daughter was standing there.

"Oh this. Grandpa, Souta, and myself are going to visit your cousin. She's getting married." Her mother walked past her and disappeared into the kitchen.

"So how long are you going to be gone?"

"A week maybe. Want something to eat honey?"

"No mom, I'm going to watch TV for a while." A couple hours later and it was time for her family to leave. After they said their goodbyes, she walked into her bedroom. As she was combing her hair she found herself thinking about Inuyasha.

"I wonder what he's doing right now. He's been acting strange lately. He didn't even object to me coming to my time like usual." She said staring at the clear night sky.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**In the Feudal Era….**

Inuyasha had also found himself starring at the night sky, thinking about Kagome. He didn't mind her leaving this time. He wanted to be alone to think, for once. For some reason, he had an uncontrollable urge for, well, Kagome. He couldn't explain it.

" What was that feeling? It was so confusing." He said to himself. So many questions raced through his head.He had known Kagome for 5 years now and never once had he ever felt like this about her. She had always been a best friend to him.

The Next morning…

The morning light hit across Kagome's face making her wake. She yawned and stretched. She stood up and got dressed, then headed down stairs. She was hoping to receive a warm breakfast, but then remembered she was alone. She fixed herself some cereal and sat down in front of the TV.

Back in the past…

It was dawn and the sun was barley peeking over the silhouetted mountains. Miroku had just woken up. His amethyst eyes searched the room and fixed on a certain sleeping figure. It was the demon-slayer Sango. He had always found her beautiful beyond compare. Especially when she slept. He reached over to cast away the hair covering her lovely face, when she suddenly shifted. The monk shot back to his bed just in time as she opened her eyes. Sango yawned and sat up, scanning the room.

"Good morning Sango." The monk's sudden voice startled her.

"Damnit Miroku, don't do that so early in the morning!"

"Sorry…" he apologized as he turned to face her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango yawned.

"I don't know. He'll be back from wherever he is soon enough."

Inuyasha was sitting atop the entrance to the village shrine. His brain was wracked with questions he had no answers to. As the sun finally immerged over the horizon, he had on question he needed to answer; "Should I go see Kagome or not?" he thought. He growled in frustration at himself. The scenery was set ablaze with colour by the immerging sun. Finally he came to a decision.

" I'm going to see Kagome. I need to."He sat there watching the purple horizon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**w00t the first chapter is done!**_

Hope you all liked it…

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**PLZZ…..!…. chapter 2 is on its way!**_

_**Cya later! O.0!**_

**_sorry its so short!_**


	2. Surprise and one SEXY DRESS!

Unexpectedly Irresistible Unexpectedly Irresistible

**Chapter 2: Surprise? And a one Sexy dress!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters… X.x Woot I finally updated!! Srry for the wait. Ok on with the story…lol

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagome was sitting on her bed reading a magazine and relaxing. She was basking in the sunlight. It felt good against her bare skin. She didn't bother getting dressed because she had a feeling Inuyasha would stay in the feudal era. She got up, and skipped to the kitchen to get something to eat. She hummed a happy tune for she was in a good mood. The house was silent. To her the quiet was reassuring. After she ate Kagome decided to go take a nice relaxing bath. She turned the knob and the water pooled into the tub like a waterfall into a stream. Then she stripped and stepped into the hot, soothing water. Her hair flowed wildly behind her as she immersed her head.

"Hmmm… its quiet. I like it." The teenager reached over, turning on the radio. She hummed along with the song.

Meanwhile…. Inuyasha was sitting by the Bone Eaters Well, irritatingly tapping his foot. Usually he wasn't the type to wait for anything, especially Kagome. He wanted to go see the miko but he knew she would yell at him. But he decided to go anyways, then jumped into the well. On the other side, Kagome had just gotten out of the tub. She had wrapped a clean white towel around herself and was brushing her hair. She hummed a happy tune as she walked down the hallway, and grasped the handle to her door. She continued to hum and walked in but her humming stopped. Kagome looked up and saw a familiar red clad figure on her bed.

"Inuyasha?….. INUYASHA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" Kagome yelled. The hanyou's fuzzy ears folded back to his head at her outburst. He could fight a million Narakus and it would never compare to the miko's anger. Kagome shot back at the pathetic look he was giving her. Deep down Kagome never wanted to yell at him but she always did. Inuyasha gulped.

"Well, what's wrong? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" she growled again.

" I…. I wanted. I wanted to see you ok? I wanted to surprise you." He huffed, pulling out of his fear. She blinked at surprise. _What did he just say?_

" Am I aloud to be here or are you going to yell at me?" she nodded regretfully but in side her she was happy to see him. Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome maybe you should get some clothes on." That's when she remembered she was only in a really short towel**( a/n You guys know the kind of towel im talking about. The really short, almost hand towel kind I hate those!!)**. He didn't blush because he was used to it. They had been together for 5 years. She blushed and shooed him out. He knew the drill and walked out. As she was combing her hair, she mumbled at herself. _Why is he here? Uhhhhh, there goes my week. Now I have to baby-sit a feudal hanyou instead of relaxing and pampering myself. This blows. But I'm still confused why he wanted to see me. Why? It had only been a day. Oh well. _Then Kagome got a great idea. So she went out of her room, and down stairs. She peeked around the corner and caught the hanyou watching what appeared to be a wrestling show. She laughed and walked over to him.

" Inuyasha….." he turned around to face her " I'm going outside to work in the garden ok."

"Alright." With that, Kagome skipped outside and into her garden. Kagome knelt down by the flowerbed and started planting flowers. The midday sun beat down on her and she wiped the sweat off her brow. She had no idea though that she was being watched. In the shade, leaned up against a tree was Inuyasha. He watched as she covered the flowers with dirt. To him, she truly looked like one of those delicate flowers with her bright yellow tank top. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders and back. It sparkled in the sunlight. He was lost in his daydream, when suddenly Kagome got up and from a wheelbarrow; she tried to lift a heavy bag of fertilizer.

"Ughhh, stupid bag." The teenager struggled to lift it, and then all of a sudden it got lighter and lifted out of her hands. Her head shot up and met her hanyou's grinning face. So he placed it on his shoulder but when he did, the bag ripped open and dumped dirt all over himself. Kagome jumped back and started to laugh. Inuyasha looked down, seeing that he was covered from head to toe in dirt. He growled and groaned in resentment.

" Inuyasha are you ok?" she laughed. He dropped the bag and coughed.

"Yeah. Uhhhh I'm covered in dirt." The hanyou coughed as he wiped his red firerat kimono.

" Kagome, you can stop laughing, damnit." The teen stood up and wiped her tears away.

"Ok, Inuyasha," she chuckled "come on." She dragged him inside. " You go take a bath and I'll throw your kimono in the wash."

"What for?"

"Duh you're dirty. Now get undressed." He started to strip and Kagome turned around. "Now get into the bath." She ordered. "Ok, Ok im going geez." He mumbled. He ran the water and got in. suddenly, the door opened. Kagome popped her head in .

" Inuyasha, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, ok?"

"Ok." Kagome closed the door and shot out the door. She jumped in her dark blue car and drove off in search of replacement clothes for Inuyasha (**a/n Yes, Kagome can drive! She 18 for God's sake X.x)**. She stopped at a small store and walked immediately to the men's section. She found a pair of blue jeans, a tight black tank and a red button-down shirt. She fantasized about Inuyasha in that sexy black tank top. _Oooooo…uhhhh what am I thinking?! _Then she bought a pair of shoes. She paid for them and took off in her car, toward her house.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had just gotten out of the shower and was sitting Kagome's floor. His snow white hair dripped onto the floor as he sat in the sunlight. He was frustrated because he didn't know where she went.

"Damnit, Where is she?" Just then Kagome pulled up and he heard her enter. She ran upstairs, following the wet footprints to her bedroom. She entered and saw Inuyasha, in only a towel, on her floor. He stood up and gave her a strange look. Kagome had seen that look before. He made that face the first time she brought ramen for him or when he first watched TV. He looked like a curious little child, staring at the bags in her hands. She put them down on her bed and took the articles of clothing out. After she spread them out, she turned to face the naked boy in her room.

" Inuyasha, which do you want to wear?" she asked. He examined the clothes, and then picked up the red shirt. He sniffed it then looked at Kagome again. _Of coarse he would wear that one,_ She thought. " Here's your pants!" she said as she threw the jeans at him.

"Get dressed, ok?" "Alright." So she left the naked hanyou and walked downstairs. Suddenly the phone rang so she hurriedly answered it.

" Hello?"

" Hey, Kagome! Good to hear from you again." A familiar voice responded.

" Oh my God, Iume. Its been a long time. How are you?"

" I'm good. Hey I was wondering if you would like to come out to dinner with the others and me?"

"Uhhhh…."

"Oh come on, please?"

" But… oh alright." Suddenly she heard a thud come from upstairs. She laughed, knowing it was Inuyasha struggling to get his pants on.

" Can I bring a friend?" "Sure the more the merrier!"

" Hold on I'll go ask him." Kagome took the phone upstairs. When she opened the door…

" Hey Inuyasha…" she stopped short when she saw him. He turned around to face her. The red button-down shirt was open, revealing his tanned stomach and chest. His jeans hung loosly on his built form. His hair was still wet, glistening like the morning dew in the sun.

" Yeah Iume. I'll be there."

"Ok bye." She hung up. She was still looking at her handsome best friend.

" What's wrong? If you want to tell me something then tell me!" he said angrily as he turned away.

" Nothing. Hey Inuyasha. Are you hungry?" his stomach growled in response.

" I take that as a yes!" She shooed him out but he turned around and asked why he needed to go out.

" Because, dumb ass I need to get dressed. Now go!" Inuyasha huffed and walked outside her door. As Kagome rummaged through her cluttered closet, Inuyasha sat wondering about the strange feeling he sometimes got in the pit of his stomach. It was a strange, fluttering feeling whenever he thought about Kagome. Suddenly, he heard the miko's voice beckon him for her room. When he entered the area his jaw almost hit the floor. He couldn't believe the girl before him. She was clad in a deep purple dress that hit right above her knees. It was snug against her curving form. Black lace trimmed the bottom and top of the dress. He was even more blown away by her face. Her hair draped elegantly over her shoulder in wavy curls. Her eyelids were a matching shade of purple and her lips were a dark shade of red. She had a pair of purple heels and a matching purse in hand. He was simple blown away.

" So what do you think?" he question pulled him back into reality, well mostly. He pulled his jaw off the floor and thought about his answer.

" You look…. Uhhh…nice…. You look really nice." Kagome smiled and blushed.

" You really think so?" " Of coarse I do why would I have said it then?" he bursted. He blushed and turned away. Kagome knew better then to question him, so she grabbed his masculine hand and ran out the door.

"Kagome, Kagome slow down. What's the rush?

"Nothing I just want to get there on time ok." So they jumped in the car as the sun went down. They were silent as they went to the restraunte. Inuyasha couldn't help but look at the miko beside him. His mind was running wild and so were his hormones. He gulped every time he looked at Kagome. Her hair sparked in the light of the passing streetlights.

" Here we are." She exclaimed as they turned into a elegantly lighted building. They both stepped out but Kagome noticed something wrong with Inuyasha's outfit. His shirt was still unbuttoned. She walked over to him laughing.

"Inuyasha, you can't go into a fancy restraunte looking like this." The lovely dressed teen grabbed his shirt and began to button it up. He blushed, and tried desperately not to look down. Her chest was right under his line of sight. As he breathed in he inhaled her indescribable aroma. It reminded him of lavender and vanilla. Kagome was also enjoying this close encounter. She also enjoyed his scent. Even though she wasn't a hanyou like him, she could still smell it. It reminded her of rain and earth. When she was done, they went inside the restraunte to find her long awaiting friends.


End file.
